


Together

by Mislav



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Really Character Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 2x9 "Aliens in a Spaceship". Jack's thoughts during what could have been the last moments of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of The Bones characters and I am not making any money from wrotiitimgng this.  
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> This story takes place during episode 2x9 "Aliens in a Spaceship".

I eye dr. Brennan for a moment-I don't even know why. She seems so focused on her work that I can barely see any emotion on her face. Is she really... that calm?

No. I refuse to believe that. She is a brilliant scientist, and an atheist and a realist, but she isn't a robot. She is frightened, I am sure. And worried. She just isn't showing that. Is that intentional, to keep me calm? Or is that her way of dealing with stress?

I groan, baffled upon realizing that I am thinking about that sorts of things at this moment.

Sometimes, I would imagine me and Angela in the future, living together, married, with children. I didn't think of that as something serious back then: I thought that every man and a woman does that at one point in a relationship. But know... I am staring to think that those fantasies are more than that. That I really want that.

Angela... Angela is smart, and beautiful, and everything I ever wanted in a woman. She loves me for who I am, and understands me-the same like other way around. I never felt this way towards any woman before. I am truly in love with her. I can't imagine my life without her.

But maybe, she will need to go on without me...

I eye dr. Brennan again-this time for some reason, I know, I just can't completely understand it. She is also beautiful, and smart, and actually a very nice person. At least I have Angela. She, currently, has no one, no serious relationship. Although... I know there is something between her and Seeley. I can only imagine how he feels right now. And, although I am sure that me and Angela are soulmates, I am also, almost one hundred percent sure, that Seeley and dr. Brennan are soulmates too.

I don't know why, what is it between them that leads me to that conclusion, but that's what it is.

We hug, saying that we were honoured to work with each other for all these years. I feel my muscles relaxing when I feel her warm body pressed against my own, and I almost start crying uncontrollably. I feel like it's been ages since I had an actual human contact with anyone. But I manage not to cry, at least not a lot. I don't want to upset her even more. 

We hold our hands together, and make a final eye contact. Everything-despair, fear, hope, realization of what she will leave behind if she dies, all mixed together, is evident in her big brown, now tearfilled eyes, and I believe in mine, too. And then, while my heart is thundering against my chest, we press the button. 

In the next moment, I hear a loud sound, like an explosion, and feel a huge force, pushing me down, against the seat, pain so great that I can barely breathe, let alone scream. 

That's when everything... 

turns... 

black.


End file.
